Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1990)
Parody of "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990)" Movie (And this, along with its two sequels, is not connected to the 1987 series spoof. Same characters, but different premises) Cast Leonardo: Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Donatello: Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Michelangelo: Charmy Bee (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Raphael: Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Extras with Sonic, Tails, Charmy, and Knuckles: Amy Rose, Cosmo the Seedrian, Tikal, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Big the Cat, Froggy, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Max the Wolf, and Kayla the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Splinter: Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII; As a mutant rat) Extra with Cloud: Aerith Gainsborough (Final Fantasy VII; As a mutant rat) Hamato Yoshi: Squall Leonhart (Final Fantasy VIII) Teng Shin: Rinoa Heartilly (Final Fantasy VIII) Shredder/Oroku Saki: Loki (The Avengers; His alias name will be the Trickster, in homage to Loki being the God of Mischief and Lies) Extras with Loki: Myotismon (Digimon), Hunter J (Pokemon), Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep; Playing the role of Master Tetsu), Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise), Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot), and Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII; With Sephiroth being Shredder's serious side) April O'Neil: Princess Elise III (Sonic the Hedgehog '06) Extras with Elise: Princess Allison Oriana (Felix the Cat the Movie; As a 10 year old), the Dazzlings, and the Mane Seven (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Casey Jones: Christopher Aonuma (Digimon Fusion Season 2) Extras with Christopher: Chris Thorndyke (Sonic X; As a 10 year old), the Gangreen Gang (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)), and the Stallion Seven (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Karai: Yuffie Kisaragi (Final Fantasy VII; She'll reform along with Mowgli upon learning from Cloud and Aerith that she's Squall and Rinoa's daughter abducted by Loki's group as a baby) Vernon Fenwick: Seifer Almasy (Final Fantasy VIII/Kingdom Hearts) Irma: Mimi Tachikawa (Digimon Season 1) Extra News Studio Allies: Tai and Kari Kamiya, Sora Takenouchi, Matt Ishida, Izzy Izumi, Joe Kido, and TK Takaishi-Ishida (Digimon Season 1) Burne Thompson: J. Jonah Jamieson (Spiderman the Animated Series) Charles Pennington: Aladdin Extra with Aladdin: Jasmine (Aladdin) Danny Pennington: Mowgli (The Jungle Book (1967)) Chief Sterns: Chief Wiggum (The Simpsons) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Saving Elise's Group From an Attempted Mugging Chapter 2: Life in the Sewers/Knuckles and Vector Meet Christopher's Group Chapter 3: Knuckles, Vector, Shadow, and Silver Save Elise's Group Again/Elise's Group and the Mobians Become Friends Chapter 4: Cloud and Aerith Abducted/Loki's Group's Hideout Chapter 5: Apartment Battle/Escape Chapter 6: Taking Shelter at the Mane Seven's Old Farm/Knuckles' Recovery Chapter 7: Locating Cloud and Aerith/Returning to New York City Chapter 8: Cloud and Aerith Reveal Their Past to Mowgli and Yuffie/Battle in the Sewers Chapter 9: Freeing Cloud and Aerith/Final Battle Chapter 10: Final Battle Aftermath/Ending For sequel: Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians 2: Out of the Shadows For third and final sequel: Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians 3: Adventures in Laputa Category:Fan Fiction Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fanmakes Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Parodies